the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-Play Logs - (04-27-16)
Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHello, Nena. *3:07Anakin JaredGreetings, Asmodium. *3:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'm so used to seeing that stark red and black on your other Profile Picture. xD) *Has Anakin taken care of you, Nena? :-P *3:09Anakin JaredNot as much as I had to take care of him. *3:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHow so? :-P *3:13Anakin JaredHow's he suppose to take care one individual of a Pseudo if he hasn't had good experience with them? *3:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(The rooster is outside my window.) *(Never-mind.) **Shooshes Nena.* *3:17Anakin Jared( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSrxxR1PnsE Here, word of advise about the rooster) *3:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDD) *3:25Anakin Jared*Confused expression* *3:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWhere's Anakin at now, meow? *3:31Anakin JaredPracticing hunting *3:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAre you able to call him? *Sits down on the ground, near the bank of the nearby river.* *3:40Anakin JaredNot yet, need him? *3:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWe can wait, meow. *Turns to face the river, and stares into the unusually clear depths below.* *3:45Anakin JaredI must admit, I feel a bit homesick these days *( http://prntscr.com/axoreb) *3:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZFor your Pseudan home or? *(R.I.P.) *3:48Anakin JaredYes. I feel like an outcast as I hate to admit it *3:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Stares at Nena for a bit, before a flicker of movement in the water catches my attention.* **My eyes narrow, but I catch sight of it--some blue blur in the water.* *Are you seeing it, too? *3:54Anakin Jared*Stares, concentrating view on the water* I could've swore I did... *3:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I see something swimming through the water, almost like an eel with its slithery, smooth movements on the tail, and I see it sort of look up.* **Before my eyes can even process it, I can only see barely a split second of it accelerating towards the surface of the water, and burst out with a massive splash. Looking up, I see it snatch onto the giant wing of a nearby Flight Pseudo with its teeth, and drag it down when it descends.* **Stares down into the now foamy, splash-irritated water, then back at Nena with a face conflicted with terror, horror, and slight fear.* *3:58Anakin Jared*With fearful expression, I grab your hand and run off with you* *3:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Right after we retreat, another Aqua-Type had lunged halfway out of the water with a giant snap of its jaws, before growling as it retreats back in. **Claw marks are now left in the wet ground where we were once sitting.* *4:00Anakin JaredHoly... what... was... THAT?! *4:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAqua-Type Pseudos. Massive, dangerous, no standards or morals for Pseudokind. *And that poor Flight-Type didn't know what hit them ... *Looks up with disdain at the large branch where it was once sitting.* *Others say that they have a sort of 'leader'--not exactly, but it's bigger than the others. Much more, what's the word, ancient? *Who even knows if he's lurking in here right now. *4:06Anakin JaredDamn them. *4:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://i.imgur.com/NeeVvwX.png When you see someone get eaten right in front of you.) **Tentatively presses my foot onto the muddy grass. Finds it sinking in like a thin sheet on water.* *... Wait. **Grabs Anakin and throws him into a tree, before retreating into it with him.* *4:08Anakin Jared(You mean Nena?) *4:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z* A light-blue hand with claws at least 2 inches in length and extremely sharp breaks the ground we were once standing on, before it retreats back.* *(Yes.) *(Habit. >>")